


Baby 4

by coldfusion9797



Series: Baby [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Impala (Supernatural), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Part four, time for a hunt. And some other stuff...
Relationships: Impala/Dean Winchester
Series: Baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958410
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Baby 4

**Author's Note:**

> This fic probably goes places that no fic ever should, but I'm gonna go ahead and assume that pretty much all of us here are chicks, so it'll be okay. Also, I suck at writing action, forgive me.

The article Baby came across was from South Dakota, so they'd called Jody to see if she'd heard anything. It turned out Jody did have her suspicions, and that Claire is off hunting out east somewhere, so they decide to go.

It's meet in the garage like always, he and Sam get there first.

"Do you miss the Impala?" Sam questions as they wait by the Dodge. It's weird, because he should, but he doesn't.

"Not really," he admits. "That Baby and this one feel the same."

Sam doesn't get a chance to voice his opinion on that because Baby appears, decked out in her black and white flannel, hair pulled back in a sleek braid.

She tosses her gear into the trunk.

"We got work to do."

They share a look as she closes it, and then she turns to them with a grin.

"I always wanted to say that."

-67-

Jody opens the door to find the Winchesters as expected, but they have someone new with them. Someone who happens to be a very pretty girl. In all the time she has known them, neither of them has had a serious relationship, apart from that one girl Sam dated when he was trying to get out. But this girl, she looks like a hunter, and the way Dean hovers gives off definite 'touch her and you die' vibes. Maybe he's finally found one that sticks.

Jody glances down the drive, to where a blue Dodge is parked.

"Something happen to your car, Dean?"

"You could say that," he answers. "You're probably gonna wanna sit down for this one, Jody."

She looks between them, and at the girl, who seems completely at ease in their company, and she wonders for a second if she assumed wrong, and just how many children John Winchester may have left behind.

"Sure, come in," she says, stepping aside to let the trio inside. She waits for an explanation, or at least an introduction.

"I don't really know how to say this," Dean begins. "So I'm just gonna say it. Jody, this is Baby. She used to be my car."

"Jody," the girl says, shaking her hand and smiling at her like an old friend.

"Oh, okay. Hi..." she says, trying for a smile of her own.

"It takes a little getting used to," Sam offers. And it is a little weird, but then they are all hunters here, so everything is a little weird most of them time.

"How'd this happen?"

"We don't know exactly," Dean says. "Except that it was a spell. Some witch we were hunting hit her with it."

"Is it permanent?"

"So far it seems to be."

They don't seem too worried about the fact that their car is walking and talking, so Jody takes her cues from them and they get down to business.

-67-

It's the same old story with the vampires. They've made their nest in some manky, old, out-of-the-way abandoned building, which means there are plenty of dark hidey holes for them to lurk in.

Jody pointed them in the right direction, so here they are, machetes in hand getting ready to raid the nest.

"You take this floor," he tells Sam. "We'll check the basement." Chances are that's where the vamps are hiding at this time of day, and according to Jody there are only two of them. He and Baby can handle it.

"Ready?" he asks her.

"So ready," she grins back, gripping her blade. He likes that she's keen for a hunt, because truth be told he enjoys this too, there is nothing more satisfying then chopping the head off a monster.

They tread quietly, heading down the dark staircase, illuminating the way with torchlight. He goes first, and Baby follows, he trusts her to watch his back.

They find the two vamps as expected, sleeping in hammocks. It's almost too easy, until one of them wakes, calling to the other, turning a nice, simple execution into something they'll have to work a bit harder for.

There are two vamps, and two of them, so the obvious thing to do is take one each. They don't have to communicate it out loud, he goes left and she goes right, it's just the logical way to do it and they both know that.

Baby's busy lopping the head off one, while the other one manages to knock the blade from his hand, and then it turns into a physical fight. He gets in a few hits, but he can't really out-punch a vamp. It knocks him down, pins him to the floor, and he manages to pull a syringe of dead man's blood from his jacket, but the damn vamp figures out what he's doing and crushes it in his hand before he gets a chance to inject it.

He's just wondering exactly what his next move will be, trying to keep a snapping set of fangs from his jugular, when its head falls off its shoulders, where Baby swung a blade.

He looks up at her gratefully.

"Two-nil to you," he says, impressed, taking the hand she offers to help him up.

"Couldn't have done it without you distracting this one," she says with a cheeky grin.

"Happy to help," he replies with a wry smile. He runs his eyes over the two dead vampires, then looks back at Baby.

"You did good."

"It's a rush," she admits. "Like driving pedal to the metal."

"I know..." They are so alike, it's awesome.

Baby steps away to retrieve his blade for him, when he's taken by surprise and is suddenly flying through the air. It's another vamp, and it sends him crashing into the wall. His head takes a lot of the impact, he sees stars, not good, and then there's just kind of noise and blurs and...

There's a whooshing noise and she turns to see Dean hit the wall hard. He ends up crumpled on the floor, and all she knows is that she has to protect him, whatever it takes, it's her purpose. She goes for the third vampire, which is stalking towards Dean, scenting the air, smelling Dean's blood, all intentions of killing him. She's got a blade in each hand and doesn't think twice, just crosses her arms and swings the blades hard, pincering its neck to slice its head clean off. She stands there for a breath, arms wide, heart thudding, then drops the big knives to check on Dean.

He's covered in blood, but he's shaking his head, hauling himself up, so he can't be hurt too bad, most of the blood is probably vampiric. There is a cut on his head, just near his hairline, fresh blood running down his temple and across his cheek. Gently, she holds his chin and turns his head a little to see how bad it is. It's hard to tell with all the blood, but it doesn't look too deep. When they get back to Jody's they can clean it up and take a proper look.

"Are you okay?" she asks, looking into those green eyes, needing to know he's telling the truth. Sometimes he pretends he's okay when he isn't. He takes a second to focus and answer, but then nods.

"Yeah... I'll live."

"That's good. I kind of need you around."

It's not until she's said it, that she realises how absolutely true that is. How her every thought revolves around him, how much more content she feels when he is close. And before she even means to, she's wrapping him up in a tight hug, assuring herself that he is warm and alive and relatively unharmed. She feels his arms close around her, his cheek pressed against hers, and feels much better for it.

"It's alright, Baby. We're okay now."

She pulls back, feeling a little silly, because she knows that, and she really didn't want to be this girl that he thinks he has to take care of. Or at least that she isn't capable of doing it herself. She wants them to be a team, like they always were.

"I know," she says, trying to act tough and salvage it. "I just..." But what can she say when she doesn't even understand it herself?

"Yeah," he tells her, squeezing her hand. "I just too. Now let's go find Sam and get the hell out of here."

-67-

He's sitting in a chair, back in Jody's dining room, and Jody is patching him up. She's dabbing at his head with a wet cotton-ball, trying to clean off all the blood. Baby and Sam are outside, trying to make everything fit back in this new trunk they've had to kit out.

Being here, in a house that's full of chicks, he gets to thinking. Living with Lisa for a year, he picked up on a bit of it, but it'd be much better coming from a woman. He decides to ask Jody, and it's awkward as hell, but he does it anyway, because it's for Baby.

"Hey, you think you could talk to Baby for me?"

"About what?" she says, still concentrating on the cut. He clears his throat and shifts a little.

"Keep still."

"Okay. Sorry..."

He feels the dabbing slow, and then Jody's looking at him properly.

"About what?" she questions again.

"You're a chick, right?"

"Last time I checked..."

"And so is Baby. I dunno, I guess there's things you could tell her. I mean I really wouldn't know what to say..."

Jody's frowning, and he's willing her to just get it, and then her eyes go wide.

"Oh, _ohhh..._ You want me to give her 'the talk'?"

"Please? I don't want her to get taken by surprise if you catch my drift..."

He feels his cheeks getting warmer and prays to Chuck they aren't turning red.

"Umm, yeah. Okay. Sure. I can do that for you."

"Thanks, Jody," he sighs in relief. There are a lot of things he can handle, but he's a mechanic, not a phys ed teacher, so Time of the Month 101 really isn't one of them.

-67-

"So, listen," she says when she manages to get Baby alone. "Those boys are great, and I'll bet they are doing everything they can to make you feel at home..."

"Oh yes," Baby agrees. "Dean taught me to cook and Sam taught me to read."

"Right," Jody allows. "But there are some things men just don't understand."

She knows why Dean palmed this off onto her, it was pretty thoughtful of him actually, to even consider this at all, but Jody's never done 'the talk' either. Owen wasn't old enough, it would have been up to his father anyway, and by the time Alex and Claire arrived in her life, the need for 'the talk' had long since passed.

She explains all about periods, as messy and disturbing as that is. How often it happens, what to expect when it does, and how to deal with it.

"But why?" Baby frowns. "Oil changes are for lubrication, to make you run smoother."

"Oh um," Jody falters, having one of those moments when you wonder how exactly life led you to a point where you have to explain menstruation to a car. "It's so you can have a baby."

"A baby?" she says, eyes wide with wonder. "Could I really have one?"

And then that leads into a whole other conversation.

When she's satisfied that Baby understands all the basics, she finishes by raiding the bathroom drawers and giving Baby all the things she needs, or might need, and tells her to call if she ever has any questions. And strangely enough, now that it's done, she feels kind of good that she got the chance to experience this part of being a mother.

-67-

It's a five-hour drive back to Lebanon. Sam's driving because Dean's head still hurts a bit, and Baby is riding in the back. He's a bit doped up on painkillers, and maybe that is why he turns to her to ask.

"Did you talk to Jody?"

"Yes! Look at all this stuff she gave me!"

And then Baby proceeds to go through it all, a blow by blow account of every product and exactly what they're all for. Oh well, at least if he or Sam ever find themselves in a situation like this again, they'll know exactly what to say next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry… Also, I tagged this one Dean/Baby, because I think it's starting to go that way.


End file.
